The Assassin Reposted
by chibihitomi
Summary: Killing is the only way to be near his brother but will love show him differently for the one called Dark Wings? please R&R this is one stupid summary...but the chapters HAVE been Beta Read now!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: OK this chapter and chapter 2 have been BETA READ NOW! Yes I have found someone who is willing to do the Grammar and Spelling Mistakes for me so a BIG thank you to Winged Kannon for doing this for me and also for enjoying the story! -

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Escaflowne coz if I did Allen would be dead by now…I only own this plot! -

The Assassin Strikes

* * *

The darkness slowly descended upon the sleepy town. Somewhere in the far distance a dog was barking. Owls were shrieking in a near by tree. These were the only sounds to be heard. Patiently, he waited. His long black coat flapped in the gentle breeze around his ankles. Wine-brown eyes roamed around as the last group of people walked through the square. His black raven, untamed hair blended into the darkness, and swayed into his eyes. Suddenly, he found his next victim; following her silently and carefully, never leaving her with his eyes.

* * *

A young woman about the age of eighteen, walked down the street. Her blonde, shoulder length hair, bounced up and down with her every step. Bright sapphire eyes were set into lightly tanned skin; her body was thin and lean. Judging by her tight outfit, she had just come from a club. She was with another girl but she soon turned at the next road. Now she was all alone. She slowly walked passed a set of black iron gates, up a path and went through a set of double doors to her home.

* * *

The alleyway was dark and foul smelling. He could not see his gloved hand in front of his face. This was good; no one, including his victim, could see him. The tall, rough, chipped walls of the old abandoned apartment buildings, sealed him from any light that could give him away. As the girl walked some distance, he followed her keeping to the shadows. When she went inside, he looked at the house and groaned. But he was screaming and cursing in his head, this was no house it was a bloody mansion!

* * *

Unhurriedly, she took off her shoes and went upstairs to change out of her track clothes and into her jade-green dragon P.J's. then she went back down stairs into the library to read a book. The room was a dark, red-wine with a green boarder running along the bottom and top walls. Two sides of the walls were covered with bookcases, filled with expensive books. She looked up and out of the window. Suddenly she saw a shadow run past. The old cherry wood clock chimed ten. Quickly running up the stairs to her room, she got into her bed and turned out the light.

* * *

Watching as the last of the lights went out in the mansion and eying all the windows on the outside, he thought 'one of those rooms has to be hers! ' Gradually, making his way up the driveway, his boots were silenced by the tarmac. When he was next to the front door he brought out a piece of wire and started to pick the lock. Soon it opened to his touch. He walked in and closed the door gently behind him. Looking around, he found three different staircases going off to different parts of the mansion. Choosing the far left one; he went up stairs and started looking for her room.

At long last, after searching for what seemed like hours; high and low; he found her room. The last door of the mansion. Listening carefully he heard breathing, slow and deep. He opened the door. He drew his short sword. Close by, lying in the bed, was the girl. He stood there for a few minuets watching her dreams drift up to the sky. Slowly but surely, he lifted his sword and stabbed her with one graceful movement. Her eyes unexpectedly opened up and then glazed over. He stood there for a few more minutes, watching the bright fire-red blood ooze and stain the bedcover and the floor. He gradually turned away and walked with the taste of blood in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. I hope this is a little bit better!_

* * *

_Van's N.P.O.V_

Quietly he closed the door behind him outside, breathed in a shallow breath of the midnight air and let it out in a great big sigh. Abruptly a piecing screech filled the quiet air. Jumping out of his thoughts he turned rapidly, a few bones cracked in his neck and back sending a jolt of brief pain around his body, looking up towards the once living girl's bedroom window to see lights being switched on and shadows running around. The sounds of sirens in the frost like air were hastily coming nearer. Slowly and calmly walking up the tarmac path, the police came into view only steps away. Each car stop with a sudden screech. The light blinding the black hair boy, the faint sounds of doors slamming and the click of guns at the ready. A slow but loud and dangerous voice could be heard "Stop where you are! Put your hands above your head and no one will get hurt!" Painstakingly slow the black haired youth lifted his arms up high. Feathers, black feathers everywhere. Vanished. No one there!

_Hitomi's N.P.O.V_

Sounds of an alarm clock ringing to wake a big lump in the middle of a bed was successful. Surely it started to move and out popped a pale hand and slammed it down on the clock to shut it up. Everything was silent all except the rustle of the sheets. A loud thud of the quilt landing on the floor to reveal a girl no more then the age of 16, slowly, bones creaking, sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Lazily getting out of the bed and making her way to the closet, she got out a beige and brown school uniform and grabbed a pinky-red ribbon off the mirror and staggered into the bathroom.

After changing into her school uniform, the girl slowly made her way downstairs to get some breakfast. The girl was thin and lean with strong, powerful legs from all the running and track practice. Emerald eyes set into pale milky skin that gleamed in the sun light, short bobbed honey brown hair. She sat at the table where a plate of toast was left for her. As she walked over she reached out a hand and turned on the T.V. the news came up with a report about a killing, her eyes glued to picture that came up of a girl.

_Van's N.P.O.V_

Slowly making his way down the crowded street the raven haired boy walked along. People banged into him on both sides. His red top flapped in the gentle breeze, his hair resting in front of his wine brown eyes, held down by a red and white base ball hat. Strange and twisted face's turned to him, in distaste by the clothes he wore but the girls just swooned at the look of him. His tanned baggy trousers dragged on the floor and his red top slightly clung to his figure. Stopping in front of a "TV Buy and Repair" shop, one of the TV's where turned onto the news, an important news bulletin flashed up onto the screen and showed a picture.

"We interrupt this program for this important news report…"

A young girl's photo flashed in the corner of the screen in her blue top and trousers that flared out at the bottom.

"Last night, Miss Madison Taylor, was murdered in her room. The cause of the murder is still unsure for now but police are still on the look-out for the murderer and any clues of what had happened at the scene of crime. If you have any clues or have seen please contact the police immediately! Thank you and be safe."

_Hitomi's N.P.O.V_

The brown haired girl, more pale in the face then normal, turned off the TV, grabbed her school stuff and left the house. The raven haired boy smirked and left the shop window. He continued to walk off to his next destination.

Unhurriedly, the emerald eyed girl made her way to school, she was pulled out of her thoughts by someone shouting out her name. At the end of the street was her a friend, a little bit of a rebel some people had said; her hair a bright shocking pink hair, her sky blue eyes looked bright compared to her dark brown like chocolate skin. Leisurely making her way down the street the two girls walked off and made their way to their school.

The school bell just rang as they made their way inside the door, banging into people as they went to the lockers and then went their separate ways to their home rooms.

_? N.P.O.V_

Smoke filled up the room blocking out any and all light that might of shown through the blocked out windows. The front door opened, two men, blocking the light coming through, were thrown into shadows. One was tall and walked in before the other could set foot in the door way to trip him up. In the dim light, his long mid-back blonde hair shone like dull gold, pushed back into a ponytail. Dressed in black baggy trousers with black heavy boots, a white baggy button down top and a long knee length jacket. He was soon roughly and rudely pushed by his companion, the smallest of the two. He was what most people would call strange in a way. He had shoulder length sliver-grey hair and blood red eyes that showed a thirst for blood themselves. Unlike his partner, he wore tight leather trousers with an even tighter silk sleeveless wine red top with the same sort of boots as his partner over that he had on a black leather coat that ghostly touched the floor and on his forehead was a band of gold like fabric with a red gem sewn in the middle. Unhurriedly they walked to the back to wait for the third and last partner of the group.


End file.
